


TRUST

by Ejey



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Royalty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejey/pseuds/Ejey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Aku telah mengkhianati semua orang. Bahkan mungkin, aku telah mengkhianati diriku sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUST

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Persona Series
> 
> Disclaimer : Shin Megami Tensei (Persona Series) © ATLUS
> 
> Inspired by The Door © KIM Yeon-joo

**TRUST**

Aku duduk di bawah sebatang pohon maple dengan napas terengah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari keningku. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, walau sebenarnya angin di musim gugur tidak terlalu dingin. Kutajamkan pendengaranku, dan terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang mendekat. Tiga orang... Lima orang... Tujuh orang...

Aku tak bisa beristirahat lama-lama. Tangan kiriku bersiap menekan pelatuk, sementara tangan kananku memegang bahuku yang terluka—rasanya panas dan tidak nyaman, seolah ada bara api di dalamnya. Aku mengerang pelan ketika memaksa diriku untuk bangkit dan berlari menerobos ilalang.

Ukh, sakit sekali... Pandanganku mulai kabur. Kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak boleh pingsan sekarang. Aku tidak boleh tertangkap sekarang. Aku harus terus berlari. Aku harus hidup. Harus...

.

.

 

— **TRUST** —

[ _I trust you whatever happens and whoever you are_ ]

© Ejey (Ejey Series)

.

.

Aku masih ingat, hari itu adalah hari pertama di bulan Oktober. Hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di sebuah manor house milik Keluarga Seta, keluarga bangsawan terkenal di Kyoto, sebagai asisten pribadi tuan muda di _manor house_ itu.

Seorang pelayan senior—yang tampaknya sudah kepala tiga dan sedikit tidak ramah—membawaku ke kamar sang tuan muda. Ia tak bicara banyak, kecuali tentang peraturan dasar yang harus aku taati dan tugas yang harus kulakukan sebagai asisten pribadi sang tuan muda. Akupun tak begitu mendengarkan ucapannya, karena pikiranku melayang pada sang tuan muda.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosoknya. Para pelayan bilang, umurnya tak terpaut jauh denganku—mereka tak bisa ingat persis umur tuan muda itu—dan mereka juga bilang bahwa dia pemuda yang sangat tampan—ciri-ciri yang absurd. Mereka bertaruh aku akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihatnya.

"Souji-sama, saya membawa asisten pribadi baru Anda."

Seseorang dari balik pintu menjawab, "Masuk."

Suara yang tegas, namun jernih dan tenang. Milik tuan muda itukah?

Pintu dibuka, dan terlihatlah sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap duduk di kursi di dekat jendela berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi jas biru kehitaman dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Sederhana—tapi elegan. Rambut kelabunya yang tertimpa cahaya keperakan khas musim gugur di pagi hari tampak berkilau di mataku.

Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah buku yang terbuka—beberapa lembar halamannya membalik dengan sendirinya karena hembusan angin—sebuah ponsel model _flap_ dengan _phone strap_ berupa tali panjang berwarna perak, secangkir kopi yang tinggal sedikit, dan karangan bunga berwarna merah marun yang ditata apik dalam vas.       

"Souji-sama, dia Yukiko Amagi, asisten pribadi Anda yang baru. Amagi-san, beri hormat pada Souji-sama."

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam—sekitar 90 derajat, mungkin—dan baru mengangkat kepala ketika ia memerintahkan demikian. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit—sebisa mungkin tidak menatap matanya secara langsung—dan kulihat kontur wajahnya yang tegas sekali lagi. Bagiku, Souji Seta tidaklah sebegitu tampannya seperti yang dikatakan para pelayan. Wajahnya tidak terlalu istimewa—model rambutnya lucu, seperti mangkuk—tapi sangat menarik—tampan dan menarik itu beda—dan tidak membuat orang lain bosan melihatnya.

"Jadi namamu Yukiko Amagi?" tanyanya sembari mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya, Souji- _sama_."

"Kau sudah tahu apa saja tugasmu sebagai asisten pribadiku?"

"Ya, Souji- _sama_."

"Hmm... baiklah, mohon bantuanmu, ya." Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengulurkan tangan padaku. Sesaat aku merasa kaget, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum dan kusambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku akan bekerja dengan baik, Souji-sama."  

.

.

Sial... kepalaku makin pusing. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa pria berpakaian putih-biru yang tampak mencolok di kegelapan berada tak jauh di belakangku. Sial, sial. Mereka yang bertambah cepat ataukah aku yang melambat?

Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh sampai tertangkap.

Bulan di langit tampak begitu besar dan bulat—seolah berada begitu dekat denganku dan aku dapat meraihnya bila kuulurkan tanganku. Ratusan bintang berserakan di sekitar bulan, menghiasi kanvas hitam dengan pendar-pendar mungil keemasan. Apa kau juga lihat semua itu dari jendela kamarmu yang terbuka?

.

.

Lima hari aku berada di Seta _Manor House_ , kurasa sudah cukup untuk mengenal Souji Seta. Untuk seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun, Souji Seta cukup dewasa. Ia tenang dan tidak banyak bicara.

Dibanding berkeliaran di kota, Souji Seta lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan atau kamar tidurnya dan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan membaca—hobi yang menurutku tidak bisa bagi seorang laki-laki. Souji Seta menyukai buku-buku berbau sejarah maupun kebudayaan—kebalikan denganku, yang sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Tak hanya itu, sepertinya ia juga pandai berbahasa Korea. Lihat saja buku-buku di perpustakaan pribadinya, sebagian besar memakai huruf Hangeul.

Selain buku sejarah, Souji Seta juga menyukai kopi. Hampir sepanjang hari aku melihatnya membaca ditemani secangkir kopi hitam pekat—dan harus panas, tidak boleh hangat. Apa dia tidak merasa pahit, ya? Mungkin lidahnya pasti sudah kebal terhadap rasa pahit.

Tapi parahnya, ia sering minum kopi tanpa peduli waktu. Mau pagi, siang ataupun malam, kalau sudah membaca, ia harus ditemani secangkir kopi. Tidak boleh tidak. Akibatnya, pola hidupnya jadi berantakan—terjaga di malam hari dan tidur ketika fajar menjelang. Kata para pelayan, sudah ratusan kali orang tuanya menasehatinya untuk menjaga pola hidupnya, tapi Souji tidak pernah menurut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia jatuh sakit gara-gara pola hidupnya itu. Ah, tapi, hanya dalam hal itu saja Souji Seta akan bersikap _sangat tidak dewasa._

Dasar Tuan Muda yang aneh.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mereka akan terus mengerjarku kalau aku juga terus berlari. Peluruku masih tersisa beberapa butir. Kurasa cukup kalau hanya untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Aku akan membereskan mereka sekaligus.

Aku tak perlu menunggu lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menemukanku. Sial, karena luka tembak ini, pandanganku jadi kabur. Aku tak bisa melihat posisi mereka dengan jelas. Tapi mereka tak boleh tahu keadaanku, atau riwayatku akan tamat di sini.

"Itu dia! Cepat tembak dia!" seru seorang dari mereka.

DORR!

Souji, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?

.

.

Hari keenam.

"Amagi, ada paket untuk Souji- _sama_." Pelayan senior yang tempo hari mengantarku menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar padaku. "Tolong serahkan padanya."

"Baik." Aku mengangguk. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku mengamati label yang tertempel pada kotak itu: kiriman internasional, dari seseorang bernama Rise Kujikawa. Siapa, ya?

Akupun pergi ke kamar tidur Souji Seta. Jam segini biasanya ia ada di sana—membaca buku sambil menikmati secangkir kopi favoritnya. Tapi begitu aku sampai di kamarnya, ia tak ada di sana. Apa mungkin ia di perpustakaan, ya? Aku segera pergi ke sana, tapi yang kutemukan hanya seorang pelayan yang sedang mengganti vas bunga.

"Selamat sore, Amagi- _san_." sapa pelayan itu seraya membereskan bunga-bunga yang sudah layu.

"Selamat sore. Apa kau melihat Souji- _sama_?"

"Oh, siang tadi aku melihatnya di taman belakang. Coba kau cari dulu, mungkin dia masih di sana." Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

Sesuai kata pelayan itu, aku pergi ke taman belakang. Dan rupanya benar, Souji Seta ada di sana. Ia duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya—minus secangkir kopi. Tumben sekali. Apa mungkin dia sudah tobat minum kopi?—Ia tampak sangat fokus dengan bacaannya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku. Ia baru mengangkat kepala setelah kutegur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Ada paket untukmu. Dari Rise Kujikawa." Aku menyerahkan kotak itu padanya.

Alisnya terangkat heran. "Rise?" Ia segera membuka kotak itu dan kau tahu isinya apa? Setumpuk novel sejarah!

Ia mengeluarkan novel itu satu persatu. Kilasan girang dapat kulihat di iris kelabunya. Ia betul-betul menyukai sejarah, ya...

Selagi ia membuka pembungkus plastik salah satu novel, aku bertanya, "“Ng, maaf, siapa itu Rise Kujikawa?"

"Oh, dia adik kelasku semasa SMA. Sekarang dia sudah jadi artis terkenal dan tinggal di luar negeri. Dia sering mengirimiku buku-buku sejarah yang tidak diterbitkan di Jepang. Kau tahu Risette? Dialah Rise Kujikawa." Ia menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya lalu beralih pada novel yang pembungkusnya baru saja ia buka.

"Kalau kau mau duduk, duduk saja." Souji Seta menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya karena aku tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan pergi.  

Aku menurut saja. Toh aku memang ingin berlama-lama di taman. Bosan di dalam terus. "Tidak biasanya kau membaca di taman. Tanpa secangkir kopi, pula." ujarku.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari buku, ia menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana. Soal kopi... aku malas membawanya keluar. Cepat dingin."

"Hoo... baguslah. Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Begitu aku bicara demikian, ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Itu urusanku, mau minum kopi kapanpun aku mau. Memangnya siapa kau, mengatur-atur kesukaanku? Ibuku?" cibirnya dengan gaya yang jenaka.

Aku tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya. Souji Seta yang berumur 19 tahun seakan berubah menjadi bocah 7 tahun.  

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu!" bentaknya canggung.

"Maafkan aku, Souji-sama." Aku buru-buru menghentikan tawaku, walau sebenarnya aku masih ingin tertawa. "Aku takkan tertawa lagi, kok. Silakan teruskan bacaanmu."

Souji Seta mendengus kesal dan kembali membaca, sementara aku mendesah lalu mendongakkan kepala.

Taman Seta _Manor House_ ini indah sekali. Warna merah tua dedaunan _maple_ mengisi setiap jengkal taman. Beberapa helainya gugur dengan anggun, menciptakan pesona tersendiri yang takkan pernah bosan dilihat. Aku beranjak dan mulai memungut daun-daun _maple_ yang sudah gugur.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Souji Seta.

"Sedang memungut daun _maple_." jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Untuk apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu. Mungkin akan kujadikan spesimen. Mungkin juga akan kujadikan pembatas buku. Sejak kecil aku suka mengumpulkan daun _maple_. Warnanya indah sih, merah."

"Merah...” ucap Souji dengan nada merenung. "apa kau suka warna merah?"

"Ya. Suka sekali."

Hening sejenak sebelum ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong  soal merah... kenapa hari ini kau tidak pakai sweater merah? Biasanya kau selalu memakainya, sepaket dengan bandana merahmu."

Aku memandang diriku sendiri yang terbalut pakaian lengan panjang hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal. "Oh, sweater itu kena cat—tukang yang sedang mengecat ulang lobi tak sengaja menjatuhkan cat ketika aku lewat. Sudah kucuci, tapi noda catnya tak mau hilang. Jadi terpaksa kubuang. Aku punya sweater merah satu lagi, tapi warnanya sudah pudar." keluhku sembari merapikan daun _maple_ yang kukumpulkan.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat beli yang baru. Warna merah lebih cocok untukmu."

Ha, tidakkah itu kedengaran seperti ucapan seorang pria pada kekasihnya di novel-novel picisan? Setelah sang pria berkata seperti itu, wajah sang gadis akan memerah karena malu dan—ah, sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya. Tapi... bukannya aku tidak senang sih.    

"Keinginanku juga begitu, Souji- _sama_. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya uang."

.

.

Hari kedelapan di bulan Oktober, Seta _Manor House_ didatangi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan _headphones_ oranye melingkari lehernya dan seorang gadis yang tampak sangat tomboi dengan rambut cokelat terangnya yang dipotong sangat pendek dan sweater hijau yang dikenakannya.

Mereka berdua masuk begitu saja, tanpa mengetuk pintu, ke dalam perpustakan pribadi Souji. Aku yang saat itu tengah membaca sebuah buku pengobatan dibuat kaget oleh mereka yang begitu mendadak. Souji malah tenang-tenang saja melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, seperti sudah terbiasa. Apa mereka teman Souji?

"Yo! _Aibo_! Apa kabar?" sapa pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Souji! Kau sibuk?" kekeh sang gadis tomboi.

Souji menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Tidak juga. Ada apa kalian tiba-tiba kemari?"

Sang gadis berkacak pinggang, tampak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Souji. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau tidak suka kalau kami datang kemari? Padahal aku dan Yosuke sudah rela datang jauh-jauh dari Inaba untuk mengunjungimu!" protesnya panjang lebar.

"Hei, Chie, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, kan? Wajahmu bisa cepat keriput kalau sering marah begitu." desah pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Yosuke itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas wajahmu sendiri kelihatan seperti om-om mesum!" balas gadis tomboi yang dipanggil Chie itu.

Adu mulut itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat—aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran mereka yang justru terlihat seperti lawakan—dan baru berhenti ketika Souji berdeham dengan cukup keras.

"Kalian tidak berubah juga, ya." ujar Souji, yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Aibo_. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

Dahi Souji berkerut. "Pacar? Pacar apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Chie mencondongkan badannya, senyum jahil terlukis di wajahnya. "Tidak udah berpura-pura begitu, Souji. Jujur saja pada kami." Ia terkekeh.

Yosuke mengangguk-angguk, mengamini pernyataan Chie. Ia melirikku sekilas—gawat, dia pasti salah sangka padaku—dan sambil menunjukku dengan ibu jari, ia berkata, "Gadis itu pacarmu, kan?"     

Aku dan Souji kompak menjawab, "BUKAN."

Aku menjawab sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, sementara Souji—seperti biasa—menjawab dengan ekspresi datar di wajah.

"Eh? Bukan? Lantas, gadis ini siapa?" tanya Yosuke, menatapku dan Souji bergiliran.

"Dia ini Yukiko Amagi, asisten pribadiku." ujar Souji singkat, dan aku membungkuk rendah pada Yosuke dan Chie—yang juga membungkukkan badan untuk membalas salamku.

"Aku Chie Satonaka,” Chie menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk Yosuke, “dan dia Yosuke Hanamura. Kami teman Souji dari Inaba. Salam kenal!" Chie tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Hmm... kau cantik sekali, ya." gumam Yosuke, mengamatiku sejenak. "Tidak seperti Chie, sudah tomboi, tidak punya dada, pula!" tambahnya dengan polos, tanpa maksud mengejek. Chie—dengan senyum inosen yang tampak menyeramkan—langsung meninju perut Yosuke hingga pemuda itu terkapar di lantai. 

"Nah, lupakan sejenak si bodoh itu. Souji, kita jalan-jalan, yuk! Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan, kan? Apalagi sekarang musim gugur. Kyoto paling indah saat musim gugur, kan?" cetus Chie.

"Boleh saja." Souji mengangguk.

"Yukiko—eh, boleh kan kupanggil begitu?—kau juga ikut ya! Makin ramai makin seru, kan?"

"Tidak masalah kok, mau memanggilku bagaimana. Hmm... baiklah! Aku juga ikut!"     

Chie tersenyum antusias. "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chie," Souji menyela, "Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

.

.

Maka, acara yang diberi nama Jalan-Jalan Keliling Kyoto oleh Chie pun dimulai. Kami berempat pergi ke objek wisata yang terkenal di Kyoto, seperti _Kasuga Taisha, Kiyomizudera, Ryoan-ji,_ dan kuil-kuil lainnya. Atas desakan Yosuke, kami juga pergi ke Museum _Manga_ Internasional Kyoto. Di penghujung acara, kami memutuskan pergi ke salah satu kedai yang menyediakan _nishin soba_ yang menurut Souji adalah yang paling enak di seantero Jepang.

Selagi menunggu, kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Aku jadi tahu kalau Chie adalah maniak kung fu dan menyukai segala judul film yang bertemakan _martial arts_. Aku juga tahu kalau Yosuke adalah orang ceroboh yang beberapa kali menabrak tong sampah ketika mengendarai sepeda. Mereka berdua—terutama Chie—menceritakan masa-masa SMA mereka yang menyenangkan dengan antusias. Aku tak henti-hentinya tertawa mendengar cerita mereka. Pasti seru sekali jika seandainya dulu aku satu SMA dengan mereka.

Tak terasa _nishin soba_ yang kami pesan sudah datang. Meski demikian, obrolan kami tidak serta merta berhenti. Beberapa pengunjung menatap kami heran—barangkali karena gelak tawa kami yang terlalu keras. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bahkan sampai kami meninggalkan kedai itu, kami masih asyik mengobrol.

"Fuh! Kenyang! Kenyang!" Yosuke menepuk perutnya puas. "Sekarang ayo pulang!"

Chie menimpali, "Ya! Pulang dan tidur! Saking kenyangnya, aku sampai ngantuk!"

"Hei, kalau langsung tidur setelah makan, bisa bikin gemuk, lho!" tandas Yosuke.

"Kuberitahu, ya! Makan sepuluh piring pun tak akan membuatku gemuk! Aku ini tidak bisa gemuk, tahu!" Chie menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yosuke.

"Oh ya? Bukannya sekarang kau sudah cukup gemuk? Sudah rata, gemuk pula!" ejek Yosuke sambil berlari menjauh, seperti sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Chie mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram jengkel. "YOSUKEEEEE! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Gadis itupun berlari menyusul Yosuke. Sedangkan aku hanya terkikik melihat tingkah mereka.         

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan sekali, ya." Aku menoleh pada Souji.

Souji terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Biarlah, toh aku juga tidak menginginkan tanggapannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau melihat Chie dan Yosuke yang bertengkar dengan akrab seperti itu, aku jadi merasa rindu.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahku. "Fufu... Kalau melihat mereka, aku jadi teringat pada teman-temanku."

Souji melirik padaku. "Kau rindu teman-temanmu?"

"Ya, sangat, sangat, sangat _rindu_." Aku tidak sadar nada bicaraku jadi lirih ketika mengucapkan kata 'rindu'.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau temui saja mereka?"

"Kalau memang bisa, aku pasti sudah menemui mereka sejak dulu.: Aku menghentikan langkahku—kulirik Souji, dan ia juga ikut berhenti. Aku mengaitkan jari-jari tanganku di balik punggung seraya mendongakkan kepala, menatap daun-daun _maple_ yang menguning. "Sayangnya, mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

"Ke mana?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lirih. "Ke surga."

Dan hening mendekap kami berdua. Tak ada suara selain teriakan Chie dan rintihan Yosuke dan hembusan angin. Dengan sendirinya, keping-keping ingatanku akan teman-temanku kembali tersusun; masa kecil yang penuh canda tawa, pertengkaran konyol khas anak-anak, isak tangis—kini, semua itu terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai membuat mataku panas dan basah. Ah.. apa aku menangis?    

Souji tampak sedikit kaget melihatku menangis. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf," Rasa bersalah terpancar dari iris kelabunya, "sudah membuatmu menangis."

"Itu bukan salahmu." desahku seraya menyingkirkan tangan Souji Seta. "Yang tadi itu memalukan sekali, jadi tolong lupakan saja." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan kembali berjalan, menyusul Chie dan Yosuke yang sudah jauh di depan. 

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul satu dini hari. Suasana Seta _Manor House_ amatlah sepi. Wajar saja, karena semua penghuninya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Seperti Chie yang memaksa tidur di kamarku, yang mengigaukan nama Bruce Lee dan kata-kata khas seorang _hero_ dalam film kungfu. Dia mimpi apa, ya?

Kalaupun ada yang belum tidur, aku dan Souji Seta-lah orangnya. Aku tahu, paling cepat ia tidur adalah jam dua pagi. Fuh, ia seperti burung hantu saja, ya.

Aku membuka laci meja riasku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto lama. Melihat foto itu seakan menaburkan garam pada luka yang bersarang di hatiku. Rasanya perih. Sakit. Sesak. Akupun tak kuasa menahan air di pelupuk mataku.

"Ng...? Yukiko... kau belum tidur...?"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru kuhapus air mataku. Begitu aku berbalik, kudapati Chie mengucek-ucek matanya. Sepertinya ia terbangun karena mendengar isakanku.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga tidur, kok. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, Chie. Besok pagi kau akan pulang ke Inaba, kan?"

"Iya... Ya sudah kalau begitu... Selamat tidur..." Chie kembali tidur.  

Aku, untuk kali terakhir, menatap lekat-lekat senyum dan tawa yang terpatri dalam foto itu kemudian menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Aku menanggalkan baju tidurku dan menggantinya dengan celana jins cokelat tua, _tank top off white_ dan jaket cokelat. Aku menyisir rambutku dan memakai bandana merah kesayanganku. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Chie, akupun pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Souji-sama?"

Souji Seta yang tadinya fokus membaca kini menatapku heran. "Ya... Ada apa kau datang ke kamarku dini hari begini?"

Aku tersenyum samar. "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih," Souji ingin menyela, tapi aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "karena selama ini kau selalu memerhatikanku. Kau juga baik sekali padaku. Terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Kening Souji berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa—" Ia menatap pakaian yang kukenakan dan berdiri dalam satu hentakan. "Jangan katakan, kau mau pergi dari sini..."

"Ya. Aku memang mau pergi. Karena itu, sebagai salam perpisahan..." Aku mengacungkan pistol yang kusimpan di balik jaket tepat ke dahinya.

Souji tampak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal. Mata kelabunya yang memancarkan ketenangan justru membuatku terusik. Kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlihatkan mimik seperti itu, Souji?

"...aku ingin melihatmu bersimbah darah. Pasti indah." Aku menyeringai. "Ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Mataku dan matanya beradu. Kh, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Souji!

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau ingat Keluarga Kirijou?" Aku balik bertanya, tanpa menurunkan pistolku.

"Keluarga Kirijou? Bukankah mereka keluarga bangsawan yang runtuh setelah peristiwa kebakaran yang menghanguskan manor house mereka sekaligus para penghuninya setahun yang lalu itu?" Souji terdiam sejenak. "Yukiko, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Benar. Aku adalah satu-satunya penghuni Kirijou _Manor House_ yang berhasil selamat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana api mengubah rumah dan teman-temanku menjadi abu hanya dalam waktu satu malam!" Ingatanku melayang pada malam musim gugur satu tahun yang lalu, malam ketika lidah api menjilat-jilat Kirijou _Manor House_ dan mewarnai langit dengan warna merah membara.

"Saat itu kami semua sedang tertidur lelap setelah merayakan ulang tahun guru kami, Nona Mitsuru Kirijou! Tapi ayahmu, Tuan Besar Seta, memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk melenyapkan Nona Mitsuru, yang merupakan saingan terkuatnya dalam politik! Diam-diam ia menyiram minyak di sekitar rumah kami dan menyulut api! Ketika aku terbangun karena kehausan, api sudah menjalar ke seluruh rumah! Aku panik dan segera membangunkan Nona Mitsuru dan teman-temanku. Tapi api menjalar lebih cepat dari dugaan kami. Satu persatu teman-temanku mati terpanggang. Nona Mitsuru, yang seharusnya juga berhasil selamat, justru mati karena menyelamatkanku yang terjebak puing."

"Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Souji menggebrak meja hingga cangkir di sebelah bukunya terjatuh.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" pekikku. "Aku ingat wajahnya, aku ingat bagaimana senyum puasnya saat ia melihat rumah kami diselimuti api! Aku dipungut oleh Nona Mitsuru ketika aku nyaris mati kelaparan di selokan. Ia mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Ia mengenalkanku pada dunia. Ia menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Bagiku dan teman-temanku yang sebatang kara, Nona Mitsuru adalah orang tua kami! Ketika kami kehilangan orang tua kami yang berharga, ia justru hidup dengan tenang bersama istri dan anaknya! Aku tak bisa memaafkannya... Ia harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti kami!" Aku menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin tahu, apa ia masih bisa tersenyum saat melihat anaknya sudah menjadi mayat."

Souji terdiam sejenak. "Lantas, kenapa kau tak bunuh saja aku sejak awal?" tanyanya.

"Kau orang yang menyenangkan. Kau punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Karena itu, aku mempertimbangkan lagi keinginanku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi setelah melihatmu, Chie dan Yosuke yang berteman akrab, aku kembali teringat pada tujuanku."

"Nah, selamat tinggal, Souji. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

DORR!    

.

.   

Beberapa saat setelah aku melarikan diri dari Seta _Manor House_ , beberapa pria yang kukenal sebagai pengawal keluarga Seta mengejarku dengan pistol dan pedang di tangan. Gerakan mereka cepat juga. Sambil berlari, aku menembak beberapa pengawal hingga roboh. Mereka tidak kubunuh, hanya kulumpuhkan saja. Tidak ada gunanya membunuh mereka.

"Cepat kejar gadis itu! Dia sudah berani membahayakan nyawa Souji- _sama_!" seru pengawal yang berlari paling depan.

Mereka yang membawa pistol balas menembakku, sementara mereka yang membawa pedang mempercepat lari mereka. Gawat. Sulit bagiku berlari sambil menghindari tembakan mereka. Ketika aku menghindari sebutir peluru yang nyaris mengenai mataku, sebutir peluru lainnya berhasil menembus bahu kiriku.

"“Kh..." Aku meringis. Rasanya panas dan perih. Darah mulai mengalir, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Apa Souji juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku menembak pundaknya? Panas dan perih yang tak tertahankan, bagai bara api yang makin lama makin membakar. Kuharap Yosuke atau Chie atau yang lainnya sudah mengobati lukanya. Seharusnya itu bukan luka yang parah, sebab aku sengaja tidak menembaknya di bagian vital.

Aku berhenti sebentar di sebatang pohon _maple_ untuk mengumpulkan fokusku. Rasa sakit akibat tembakan itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, dan kini aku pun sudah merasakan dampaknya. Pandanganku mengabur, kepalaku pusing. Sementara aku bisa mendengar langkah para pengawal yang semakin dekat.        

"Gadis itu seharusnya tidak bisa berlari jauh! Kita harus segera membunuhnya!"

"Percepat lari kalian! Apa kalian mau gadis yang sudah mengotori keluarga Seta lolos begitu saja?!"

Kh, maaf, tapi aku tak ingin ditangkap begitu saja. Aku segera beranjak dan kembali berlari. Aku harus hidup. Aku harus hidup... 

Souji, hari ini bulan di langit tampak begitu besar dan bulat—seolah berada begitu dekat denganku dan aku dapat meraihnya bila kuulurkan tanganku. Seandainya saja bisa, aku ingin kabur ke bulan. Dengan begitu, aku takkan merepotkanmu lagi, kan?

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, sedangkan mereka masih gigih mengejarku. Pandanganku kian buram dan kepalaku bertambah pusing. Kakiku pun sudah lelah berlari, diperparah oleh luka tembak ini. Kalau aku nekat berlari lebih jauh lagi, kurasa aku takkan bertahan.

Setelah menimnbang-nimbang, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mereka akan terus mengerjarku kalau aku juga terus berlari. Peluruku masih tersisa beberapa butir. Kurasa cukup kalau hanya untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Akan kubereskan mereka sekaligus.

Aku tak perlu menunggu lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menemukanku. Sial, karena luka tembak ini, pandanganku jadi kabur. Aku tak bisa melihat posisi mereka dengan jelas. Tapi mereka tak boleh tahu keadaanku, atau riwayatku akan tamat di sini.

"Itu dia! Cepat tembak dia!" seru seorang dari mereka.

DORR!

Souji, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja...

.

.

Apakah itu cinta?

Yang kurasakan setiap kali menatap mata kelabumu; yang kurasakan setiap kali bicara denganmu; yang kurasakan setiap kali kau tersenyum; yang kurasakan ketika kau menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut; yang kurasakan ketika aku mengacungkan pistol ini kepadamu.

Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?   

Souji, apa sekarang kau membenciku? Haha, tentu saja kau benci padaku setelah apa yang kuperbuat padamu. Tak apa. Bencilah aku sesukamu.

Aku menatap Kirijou Manor House yang tinggal berupa puing. Tak ada yang berniat membereskannya ataupun membangun rumah baru. Mungkin sengaja dibiarkan seperti ini sebagai kenangan terakhir?

"Nona Mitsuru... teman-teman... ini aku..." gumamku.

Entah apa aku masih punya muka untuk berkata "aku pulang". Aku... sudah gagal membalaskan dendam kalian. Aku tak bisa membunuh Souji. "Maaf." Kepalaku tertunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

Aku adalah pengkhianat. Aku mengkhianati Nona Mitsuru dan teman-teman karena tak mampu membunuh Souji. Aku mengkhianati Souji karena telah mengingkari kebaikan hatinya padaku. Bahkan mungkin... aku telah mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah mengkhianati semua orang.

"Amagi." Suara yang familiar memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku membalikkan badan dan mendapati Yosuke menatapku datar. Apa dia juga membenciku? Aku sudah mengkhianati dan nyaris membunuh sahabatnya, jadi bukan mustahil ia juga membenciku.

"Souji baik-baik saja. Pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan dan lukanya juga sudah diobati. Kau tidak perlu cemas." 

Aku mendesah lega. Syukurlah.

"Souji memberikan ini untukmu." Yosuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan kain merah yang diikat dengan seutas tali emas. Begitu kubuka bungkusan itu, ternyata isinya adalah sehelai sweater merah dengan motif kupu-kupu emas di ujungnya. Aku menatap sweater itu tak percaya.

"Kenapa..."

"Ada pesan dari Souji. 'Sweater itu terbuat dari kain kualitas terbaik. Tidak mudah robek dan warnanya tidak mudah pudar. Tak lama lagi cuaca akan jadi sangat dingin, jadi sebaiknya kau memakainya. Jangan pakai jaket tipis lagi, nanti kau jatuh sakit'."

Aku jadi ingin tertawa. Dasar Souji, memangnya kau ayahku?

"'Sweater itu hanya kupinjamkan. Jadi suatu saat, kau harus mengembalikannya padaku. Biar kutegaskan satu hal: kau boleh pergi sekarang, tapi suatu saat kau harus pulang ke tempatku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tapi jangan sampai membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Aku percaya padamu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dan siapapun kau sebenarnya. Ingatlah itu, Yukiko'."

 

'Yukiko'? Souji memanggilku 'Yukiko'? Bukan 'Kau' ataupun 'Amagi', tapi 'Yukiko'?

Sepertinya yang kurasakan selama ini memang cinta. Karena perlahan, air menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Ya. Tunggulah aku, Souji...

.

.

_"Whatever happens and whoever you are, I will always trust you."_

.

.

TRUST/END

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guest. atau siapapun kamu yang menengok fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> ikut berpartisipasi di IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2012 yuk! IFA adalah ajang penghargaan buat author dan fanfiksi berbahasa indonesia yang diadakan setahun sekali. kalau tahun-tahun sebelumnya IFA cuma berkisar di FFN, kali ini IFA juga mulai merambah AO3 nih. berita bagus lainnya, tahun ini RPF (real person fanfiction) juga diperbolehkan masuk nominasi lho :"D jadi buat para author rpf, jangan ketinggalan buat menominasikan rpf jagoanmu! buat info lebih lanjut, tengok aja twitter IFA @_IFA2012, okay? ;")


End file.
